


Puppy Love

by whyamisad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Slow Burn, dancer!lance, mechanic!keith, puppy!, rescue dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamisad/pseuds/whyamisad
Summary: “Drive, fucking, drive!” came the scream.Lance yelped in an objectively nonmasculine way, “What the hell? Who are you?”—“Are you running from the police Keith? Am I helping a fugitive of the law?”Keith bristled, “No of course not. I’m running from Animal Control.”In which Keith saves a dog, Lance helps, and they all find each other along the way.*rating will eventually change*
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Drive, fucking, drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a thing I’m working on. I’m thinking I’ll post weekly, maybe a little more often depending. I’m not sure how long it’ll end up, but I’m thinking at least 10 chapters to far. I hope you enjoy!

Lance liked to consider himself a helpful person. If he saw someone in need, he wanted to help. And yet sometimes trying to help someone led to more than he bargained for. 

It was a Tuesday. Lance was finishing up buying some groceries, as requested by his roommate Hunk. He was reviewing the receipt in his front seat in the crowded Safeway parking lot, trying to make sure he had bought all the right things. Hunk was extremely specific and picky when it came to food. Honestly, it was a miracle he trusted Lance to buy this set of ingredients in the first place, so Lance was determined to prove himself. 

Suddenly, the passenger door was being thrown open and a body was jumping in, “Drive, fucking, drive!” came the scream.

Lance yelped in an objectively nonmasculine way, “What the hell? Who are you?”

“Drive. Drive right now.”

Shocked, Lance pulled out of his parking spot, just then noticing a lump of fur sitting in his passengers lap. 

A set of shouting voices sounded from the parking lot behind them. “Did you see him?” someone shouted. 

“What do we even do? He just took it and ran,” came the reply.

Lance ignored them in favor of peeling out of the parking lot and turning onto the street before stopping at a red light. Only then did he turn to his passenger and said, eloquently, “What in the fuck?”

The man sitting next to him was lithe but muscular. His dark hair curled around his neck, not quite reaching his shoulders. He wore a black tank top and ripped black jeans with a red flannel around his waist. In his lap he cradled...something. It looked like an animal...sort of.

“Sorry,” came the voice. “I’m Keith.”

“Ooookay. Are you running from the police Keith? Am I helping a fugitive of the law?”

Keith bristled, “No of course not. I’m running from Animal Control.”

Lance’s eyes widened as he eyed the moving fun in Keith’s lap. “Are you abusing that animal because I will shove you out of my car onto the street right now.”

“Oh my god no,” Keith replied, panicked, “I love animals. I saw the animal control guys trying to get this little guy, but they were being so rough and... I just...I had to help.”

Lance’s heart ached a little; that, he completely understood. He continued to drive as the light turned green, deciding Keith was safe for now. “So you took him and ran.”

“Yeah,” Ketih replied, blushing slightly. Cute, Lances mind supplied. Lance shook his head to clear the thought. “You can just drop me off wherever, I’ll walk home from here. I’m sorry for commandeering your vehicle. I never do this,” Keith rambled.

“Where do you live? I could swing by on my way home.”

“Uhhh”

“Hey, you chose to get in my car. I swear I’m not a serial killer.”

“Well if you swear…”

Lance laughed, “Fine you could just give me a direction so I can get you closer, I don't want to just abandon you.”

“But, you don't even know me.”

Lance shrugged, “You seem like someone I’d want to know.”

Keith blushed again, harder this time. So cute, Lance’s brain supplied again. “Okay well I live on Anderson Road.”

“I live near there too. Perfect,” Lance said.“What’re you going to do with him,” Lance asked after a moment, gesturing to the dog on Keith’s lap.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. I hadn’t gotten that far yet. I’m going to keep him though. I need to get dog food. Shiro’s going to be pissed.”

“Shiro?” Lance questioned delicately, “Boyfriend?”

Keith scoffed, “Brother.”

They were approaching Anderson quickly, and soon Keith was directing Lance to the entrance of Hayden Apartments. 

Keith opened the door and climbed out, “Thank you so much, um, what did you say your name was?”

“Lance,” he replied smiling, reaching his hand across the center console to shake. Keith's hand was warm and calloused. 

“Well, Lance, you really saved me back there. Thank you so much.”

“Anytime, I'm always around if you need a hero,” He shot Keith a winning smile, causing him to blush again. “Actually, here,” Lance pulled out a scrap of paper and quickly scrawled his number down before passing it to Keith. “My sister’s a veterinarian so I know a bit about dogs. Just, you know, in case you need any help getting him settled.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Keith waved after he slid out of the car.

XXXXXXXXX

“Why is Lance moping?”

“I'm not moping I’m wallowing in heartbreak.”

“Uh huh,” Pidge replied, unconvinced.

“He let some stranger into his car and fell in love,” Hunk replied easily.

“Oh of course, as one does,” Pidge looked back to Lance, currently sprawled across the couch with his legs against the wall. “Lance, you diaster bisexual, sit like a normal person.”

“You don't understand,” Lance wailed, “He was an animal lover. He saved a dog! He's a hero!” 

“Lance, you talked to him for like 5 minutes. Do you know how dangerous it is to just let strangers into your car?” Hunk admonished. 

"I know but he just hopped in and he had this little puppy,” Lance’s face softened in memory.

“Up next on Loverboy Lance’s Life: How I was murdered by my Tinder date,” Pidge monotoned.

“I don't even use Tinder,” Lance crossed his arms as Hunk laughed. “Ugh, let's just eat. So I can drown my sorrows.”

Hunk and Pidge laughed as they followed Lance to the kitchen and sat around the big table. 

“You’re lucky I’m allowing you into my home right now, Pidge, considering how rude and insensitive you’re being.”

Pidge scoffed. “Hunk would let me in anytime. Don’t overestimate your importance. Also, Hunk even gave me a key, so there.” They stuck out their tongue at Lance.

“Hunk, we need to get that key back. This gremlin could arrive at any time and steal all of our apple juice,” Lacne said worriedly.

“When I gave them the key I made them promise to always leave some apple juice behind. It was a clause in the agreement,” Hunk replied, easily.

“Hmmm,” Pidge thought, “I don’t recall such an agreement.”

“Hunk!” Lance wailed.

The nest day, Lance woke to a text on his phone: 

[Unknown number]: Hey, this is Keith. I just wanted to thank you again for the ride yesterday. Also, the dog won't eat. I don't know if I have the wrong food or something. Maybe I could set up an appointment with your sister? Is her practice nearby? Thanks again.

[Loverboy Lance]: Hey Keith!! Ur v welcome! I’m glad I could help you out! Roni’s office is about 30 min away, but I swear its worth it. She's legit the best there is plus i'll tell her to give you the family friend discount ;)

[Keefy Boy]: Okay. I'm actually kind of worried about the dog. He's acting not dog-like I guess. I only have my motorcycle, so I was planning on walking to the vet, but I guess I can't do that. Do you know if there is any vet closer?

[Loverboy Lance]: Keithy boy dont even worry about it. I have off work today! Ill give you a ride! Ive been meaning to visit roni anyway

[Keefy boy]: No that's okay i'll find somewhere else to go. Thanks.

[Loverboy Lance]: No, i swear its no big deal. Roni will be thrilled to see me. I can be over in 10. Do you wnat me to pick you up outside of Hayden?

[Keefy Boy]: Wow okay if you're okay with it it would be a huge help. And yeah i'll meet you outside in 10.

Lance scrambled to his feet to begin picking out a killer outfit. He ended up with his favorite jeans that made his ass pop and a white and blue shirt. He rushed around the apartment grabbing his jacket and keys on the way out. 

In no time, he was pulling up to the 1 hour parking along the street and waiting for Keith to walk out.

A few moments later, the door opened and two insanely hot men walked out. One had balck hair with a silver patch in the front and was wearing a black suit, clearly headed into work. The other wore black jeans and a red shirt and was carrying...a dog. Holy shit that was Keith. He was even hotter when Lance got a direct look. His hair hung slightly in his face, making him look mysterious and sexy. His t-shirt revealed strong muscles, so though he was shorter than the man next to him he seemed equally powerful. Suddenly, he looked up and Lance locked eyes with captivating violent-blue ones. 

Without truly contemplating his actions, Lance was slipping out of his Nissan and walking around to meet the two men, who were clearly walking together to Lance’s car. 

“Hey, Keith!” Lance waved, then realized they were like five feet apart and awkwardly lowered his hand. He looked to the tall, buff man next to Keith and was instantly intimidated. The man fixed him with a dark, assessing gaze. Lance knew without hesitation that this man could kill him barehanded. He gulped.

“Hey, Lance,” Keith greeted, sounding disgruntled, “This is my brother. I told him he didn't have to come down. He has to go to work but he waited so he could meet you.”

“Oh cool,” Lance swallowed nervously. “Uh, Shiro, right?” He extended his hand to shake.

“Takashi Shirogane,” the man replied as he shook Lance’s hand, firmly, but not brutally.

“Lance McClain,” Lance smiled. “Your name seems really familiar. “This may sound weird but did you go to MIT? I’m trying to think of where I’ve heard your name.”

Takashi smiles, and it instantly makes him look simultaneously younger and softer, “Yeah I did. Class of 2011. I went back for my grad degree, too. Did you go to MIT?”

“Oh no, I’m a dancer, but both of my best friends did. I think Hunk and Pidge talked about you. You were like a legend on campus or something.”

Shiro chuckled, blushing. Clearly cute blushing was hereditary. “Yeah it's probably because I cursed out Dr. Jackson and then got him suspended. Are people still talking about that?”

“Oh my god. Yes! I remember that now! Everyone loves that story. Dude, you're like my hero. They told me the whole thing. Holy shit, Hunk and Pidge are never going to believe I met you. They're going to be so jealous; they legit worshipped you all through undergrad.”

Shiro laughed, shifting his feet, “Well since you apparently live so close, maybe we'll have to hang out so I can meet them. Well, I gotta get to work, so have a good day, guys.”

“Bye, Shiro,” Keith muttered, as Lance waved goodbye.

Attention once again fully on Keith, Lance smiled and turned to the dog cradled in his arms. “Hi baby,” He smooched, “How are you doing darling?” The dog didn't respond. Lance frowned, “He's not responding to the McClain charm, he must be really sick.”

Keith nodded, gravely. 

In the car ride, Lance tried to engage Keith in conversation but it was clear he was either very antisocial or just had just never had a conversation with anyone. Ever. 

“So, you have a motorcycle,” Lance asked

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh that's pretty cool. I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle. When I was younger I swore I was going to drive a motorcycle but my mom wouldn't let me. She said they were like too dangerous or something.” 

Silence. Okay so he was just quiet maybe? Lance could still work with it. “So, where do you work?”

“I’m a mechanic.”

“Cool, cool.”

Silence. Suffocating silence.

“Um, you said you were a dancer?” Keith said.

“Yup! Well, technically I'm a dance teacher, but I dance when I can. I'm not part of a ballet company though, so I teach to make money. I work at Altea Studio, and I teach all age groups pretty much all styles of dance. It's basically my dream job. The kids are so great and just so much fun to be around.”

“That sounds nice. It's cool that you are so passionate about what you do,” Keith comments.

“Yeah, I've been dancing since I could walk so no one was really surprised when I decided to dance for a job. My boss is super chill, so I can pick what classes I want and stuff. Where's the mechanic shop you work for?”

“Oh, it's just like 10 minutes outside of Tysons Corner. I started it a couple years ago, so it's kinda new but business has been picking up a lot lately.”

So Keith can be talkative! “You started your own shop! That's so awesome, dude!”

“Thanks,” Lance can hear the smile in Keith’s voice, “It definitely wasn't easy at first, but like you said it's basically my dream job and that makes it worth it. I've been fixing up cars and stuff for forever.” He hesitated before continuing, “I mean, I actually made my own motorcycle. I just like mechanics I guess” 

Lance swerves. “What?! Are you serious! That's the coolest thing, like, ever. I didn't even know that was possible!” Lance was literally in disbelief. Who is this guy next to him?

Keith laughs, “Yeah, Shiro helped me with it. Maybe I could, uh, I could give you a ride sometime. If you wanted. Like, as a thank you for driving me around so much.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to blush. Was that a date? Kinda sounded like a date. “Um, yeah, that would be really cool. Thanks.”

In the silence that followed, Lance considered the man next to him. He was clearly smart, running his own business and building his own motorcycle. He wasn't particularly talkative, at least not at first. So maybe he was shy. He also clearly had a heart, evidenced by the dog curled in his lap. 

Lance flipped on the radio, and they finished the rest of the ride in companionable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter is not super fluffy, so I’m going to post the next one today too!

Lance pulled up to Companion Care Clinic at 10:30. It was just shortly after opening, so the parking lot was not crowded yet. 

“Alright, you got him?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

The two men made their way to the door. Lance held it open for Keith, doing a funny little bow that teased out a smile from the black haired boy.

Lance walked straight up to the front desk, passing the few people sitting in the waiting room. “Nadia! Wassup girl?”

Nadia looked up bored, “Hey, Lance. What are you doing here.”

“Well, don’t be too excited,” Lanced smirked with an eyebrow waggle. 

Nadia huffed. “Do you need something? You don't have a pet.” 

Lance scoffed, “You wound me.” He hit his palm to his chest, feigning offense. “I actually do have a dog. Well, he has a dog,” Lance pointed to Keith who stood slightly behind him, unsure where he should go. “This is Keith, and he needs an emergency appointment for...what'd you name the dog?”

“Oh, uh I haven't named him yet.”

“You haven’t named him yet? What the hell dude? Well anayway we need to see Roni for Fido here. ASAP.”

Nadia huffed, again, as she clacked on her keyboard. “You know Lance, you really don’t understand how much I do for you. You better be grateful.”

“The most grateful, Nadia. Lemme know what I can do to return the favor” 

He winked as he left. Nadia just rolled her eyes. “Go sit down Lance.”

Lance led Keith to a pair of chairs in the waiting room. “Don't worry little buddy,” he whispered to the puppy in Keith’s lap, “Roni will fix you up in no time. Do you have any ideas for a name? This is really important stuff, ya know,” Lance asked, looking at Keith now.

“Oh, well, I’m not sure. I figure he'll tell me his name when he’s ready.”

Lance laughed. Then he saw Keith’s straight face and sobered. “You were being serious. Okay that’s cool man. Can I ask: how will he tell you?”

“I don’t know,” Keith bristled, defensive. “I’ll know it when it happens.”

“Alright, alright,” Lance held his hands up in innocence. “Well let me know when it happens. I wanna know what to call this little stinker.”

Moments later, a veterinarian in a white lab coat emerged from the door leading to the checkup rooms. 

“Lance!” She yelled, “Hermanito!” She ran to Lance as full speed.

Lance leapt up as soon as he saw her, startling Keith. The two embraced and chattered to each other. 

“Hermanito, por qué estás aquí? It’s good to see you, though.”

“Can’t a boy just want to hang with his sister?”

“Lance, I'm happy to hang with you anytime, but not during the work day.” She fixed him with an unimpressed look.

“Okay, fine,” Lance laughed. “I’m here so you can look at Keith’s dog.”

“Keith?” The woman questioned.

Lance turned back to Keith, who had stood up. “Yeah, Roni, this is Keith. Keith, this is my sister, Veronica.”

When they stood side by side, the similarities between the two were obvious. They were both tall and thin with brown hair. The girl's hair was wavy and reached down her back. They shared a mouth leant to grinning, though Lance’s eyes had a sparkle of mischief that Veronica’s lacked. 

“Keith,” Veronica repeated, giving him a quick once over. “Lance, él es muy caliente. ¿Es su novio? Si no, lo quiero.”

Lance blushed crimson. “No, Roni, you can't have him. You’re here to take care of his dog.”

“Right, right. I’m a professional,” she took a deep breath, then extended her hand to Keith. “Hey, Keith. I'm Dr. McClain. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Lets head back to room 3 and we can talk about your dog here.”

The three headed back to the examination rooms, led by Veronica.

“So, what do we have here?” Veronica asked, looking at the dog on the table, but speaking to Keith.

“Uh, well, he’s a stray. I just found him yesterday. I got him food but he wouldn’t eat it so I don’t know if it was the wrong type or something? Also, he’s very subdued. Like, lethargic? I don't know if that’s normal or not. I don’t know much about dogs, but. Well, he just seemed not well.”

“You made the right call; I’m glad you brought him in. His fur is very matted, which normally indicates severe neglect. You said he was a stray, but there’s really no way to know how long he was on his own for. Just as a first guess, I’d say he’s less than a year old. He’s very small though, so he could be younger. He seems to be a mix of corgi and german shepherd. And, actually, wait, he’s a girl,” at this revelation, Veronica laughed.

Lance joined her, “What the heck, dude, you didn’t actually check?”

Keith sputtered. “Wha- ho- I didn’t know! I...I forgot to check, I guess.”

Veronica smiled kindly, “It’s okay, I’m sure she didn’t mind. She is definitely severely underweight and not healthy. I can actually feel her ribs here. This may be a while, so I hope you don't have any plans for today.”

Veronica called in a few veterinarian assistants who cleaned the puppy and prepped her for various examinations and tests.

It took a little over an hour for the results to come back. Lance and Keith left the professionals to their work and sat in the waiting room, but the wait was driving them both crazy. Keith wrung his hands together and bit his nails. Lance held it together slightly better, but he could feel the nerves, too.

He smiled and reached to Keith’s lap to take his hand. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. Roni is really good at what she does. She’s won awards and everything. This is one of the best animal clinics in the state.”

Keith nodded silently, but was still concerned. He did relax slightly, though, and he didn’t release Lance's hand until Veronica returned and waved them back to the exam room.

The results were decidedly not good. “So,” Veronica began grimly. “Fido here is at risk of starvation. She definitely has a tapeworm, but her teeth and gums are infected, making it very difficult for her to eat. We have a formula that were feeding right now, as you can see.” Indeed, a technician held a baby bottle of cream colored formula to the dog’s mouth. “She also has a severe case of hookworms. I’ll be completely honest, it really doesn’t look good. I will give her a dose of anthelmintics, a drug that kills hookworms. It is very effective, but Fido’s case is very advanced, so only time will tell if too much damage has already been done. I’ve already given her an injection to kill the tapeworm, so that should clear up soon. I’m going to send you home with a few tins of this special formula to feed Fido, as well as antibiotics for her mouth infection, which she needs to take every night. She really needs to gain weight, especially if she wants to recover from the hookworms. She will need lots of care, and virtually constant supervision so that we can monitor her situation closely. She needs to be fed one bottle of formula every 4 hours. She’s cleared to go home for now, but you will need to return in 2 weeks for another does of anthelmintics to kill any hookworms that hatched after the first dose.”

Keith was green in the face and swaying slightly, “Is,” he cleared his throat, “is she going to make it?” The emotion in his voice broke Lance’s heart.

Veronica sighed. “I want to be honest with you here. There is a chance she’s not going to survive the next two days. But, it is possible. If she can make through to Friday, she will have made it through the worst of it. I’m optimistic, okay? Don’t lose hope.”

Keith nodded, but he was frowning at the ball of brown and black fur laying at the table. 

Lance reached out to touch his shoulder in comfort. “It’s okay. She’s tough; she’ll make it.”

After the bottle was empty, the assistant picked up the dog and followed Lance and Keith to the car. 

Keith stopped by the front desk, still visibly shaken. “How much do I owe you?”

Nadia smiled sadly, having heard about the dog’s critical condition. “No charge, honey.”

Keith’s brows furrowed. “Come on, I really want to go home. Can you just tell me how much?”

Nadia shook her head. “Family discount,” she said sternly. “No arguments.”

Keith looked ready to pick a fight, but Lance grabbed his arm gently. “It’s okay, let's just get her home.”

That caught Keith’s attention, and he nodded in agreement. The group of three walked out of the Vet’s office. The assistant gently placed the puppy onto Keith’s lap once he was in the car. After thanking the assistant and hugging his sister goodbye, Lance hopped into the car, too. 

“All good?” he asked keith.

Keith nodded silently, typing on his phone. Lance passed him the large bag his sister had left him with. “Here’s the formula and an extra bottle. It's really important that she gets enough to eat.”

Ketih nodded again. “I’m setting myself some alarms on my phone right now so I don’t forget.”

Lance turned on the radio to fill the solemn ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

Facing no traffic, they made it home in record time. “Here,” Lance said, “I can carry these bags up for you, while you carry her up.”

Keith’s shoulders sagged in gratitude and he smiled softly, agreeing to the plan.

Lance followed Keith through the doors to Haden apartments and into the elevator. Keith managed to press the button to the seventh floor while balancing the 15 pound pup in his arms.

“You know,” Lance commented, “I live in Kingston, right across the street. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before, though. I’d remember.”

Keith smirked. “Well, it is a pretty big town. Still, it's cool that you’re so close. You definitely get visiting privileges for all the help you've been.”

Lance shrugged. “Psh, it was nothing. I just can't resist a cute puppy. Or a cute guy.”

Keith blushed deep red. “God, you're shameless.”

Lance shrugged again, not disagreeing.

The elevator doors slid open, and Lance followed Keith to apartment 703. He watched Keith struggle to reach his back pocket where his key was. The dog was shifting in his arms now. 

“Here, I got it.” Lance reached in to Keith’s pocket and pulled the key ring out. At the point, the intimacy of the action hit him. With Hunk, he would do something like that without thinking at all, but this wasn't Hunk. This was Keith, who he’d only know for 2 days. Shit. He turned to Keith, “sorry, I didn’t mean to...uh...I was just trying to help.”

Keith was blushing again. “Um, it...it’s okay. Thanks.”

Lance was still feeling guilty as he unlocked and opened the door. He slipped in and held the door open forKeith, who reached to the wall to flick on the lights. The apartment he illuminated was tastefully decorated, but clearly inhabited by two men. It wasn't spacious, none of the apartments in Falls Church were, but it was open and had huge windows that made the space seem bigger. There was a big leather couch under the largest window, across from the entrance. There was an oval table in front of it, and a tv sat atop a stand across it. Under the stand was a playstation and an assortment of games and controllers. To the right of the entrance was the kitchen which was small, but had modern appliances and clearly got used an awful lot, as evidenced by the various cooking supplies and ingredients out on the counter and in the cabinets, which were open. 

Keith had set the dog down by the couch and noticed Lance observing the space. “Shiro is really the only one who can cook. I could make some sandwiches for lunch, though, if you want to stay. Or mac and cheese.”

“Ooh,” Lance said, “I make a mean mac and cheese.” 

Keiht laughed, “Well, you're on. My mac and cheese is absolutely fantastic, seeing as how it's about the only dish I can make.”

Lance laughed and continued his observation of the space. To the left was a hallway that ended in a large bathroom, a hall closet, and a bedroom. The right was a mirror of the left. The kitchen table was covered in paper and a bowl of cereal, and there was a huge pile of shoes by the front door, but on the whole it was very clean for a bachelor pad.

Keith walked to the kitchen and got out a saucepan and turned on the stove for the mac and cheese.

Lance walked to the family room and sat with the puppy who was currently sniffing under the couch. “Hey there, pretty girl. How're you feeling?” She was at least feeling a little better , because she walked right over to Lance and sat patiently waiting to be pet. Lance chuckeled, but easily complied. “You're certainly looking a lot better. You're fur looks so nice and clean. You can definitely tell that you're a dog, now.”

Keith scoffed from the kitchen. “You could always tell she was a dog. Don't listen to him, you were always beautiful, dog.”

“Dog? You can't just call her dog! She really does need a name.”

“I told you, she'll tell me her name. I don't want to give her the wrong one!”

Lacne laughed as he cuddled with the dog in question. “Fine, fine. You’re so cute,” He babyspoke to the puppy in the arms, “yes you are, yes you are. Oh my god she's so cute. I can’t get over it. I’ve never loved a dog so much.”

Lance continued to play with the puppy, rubbing her belly and scratching behind her ears while Keith finished cooking lunch. 

“You could turn on the tv and find something to watch if you want. It’s a Roku TV so you just have to pick Netflix,” Keith offered.

“Okay, cool.” Lance reached to the oval table for the remote, trying not to upset the dog lounging between his legs. He hit the power button and waited for the TV to boot up. “Oh my god.”

“What,” Ketih asked.

“No way. No fucking way.”

What,” Ketih repeated, agitated.

“You watch Buzzfeed Unsolved.”

“Wha-” Keith sputtered angrily, “It is a great series. It is absolutely fantastic, don't even try to deny it.”

“No, no,” Lance assured. “I watch it, too! I love it; I’m a total Shaniac.”

“Boogara.”

“Okay, so we have to watch this. You just started the Lizzie Borden house episode, do you want to finish it?”

“Yeah I’ve never seen it before. I’m trying to watch all the supernatural episodes in order.”

“Cool, I tend to just watch them sporadically so I have no idea what order they came out in. I think this is season 3?”

“Season 2, actually,” Keith corrected. “Let me just strain the macaroni. Don't start without me!”

Halfway into the Spontaneous Human Combustion of Mary Reeser, Keith’s phone rang. The two had migrated to the couch each taking an end, legs meeting in the middle with the dog curled on top. Their mac and cheese bowls sat empty on the coffee table.

“I need to feed her,” Keith bolted up, starting both Lance and the dog he spoke of. 

“Oh yeah, I’ll grab the formula,” Lance said.

The two followed the directions on the box and soon had a full bottle and a messy kitchen. 

“C’mere girl!” Lance called. The puppy approached him warily, sniffing at his socked feet. Keith picked her up and brought her back to the couch. Lance sat next to him holding the bottle, and together they fed her the formula. The two sat close together, shoulders touching. Lance could feel the heat of Keith’s skin through his thin tshirt. He observed him from the corner of his eye. Keith’s brows were furrowed in concentration. His eyelashes were unfairly long. Though his lips were pursed in concentration, it was evident that they were full and pink. Once again, Lance was struck by how attractive he was.

“What,” Keith asked, shaking Lance from his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You were staring at me,” Keith accused.

Lance flushed, embarrassed at having been caught. “Sorry, I was just zoning out.”

Keith fixed him with a look of disbelief, but let it go. “She's almost done.”

Lance’s attention moved to the bottle he had passed to Keith and realized he was correct. 

“Well, I should be going. Don’t want to intrude on you anymore,” Lance said.

“Oh, you don’t have to go. It’s kinda nice having you here.'' Keith blushed immediatly, likely realizing what he had just said.

Lance laughed. “That’s very nice, but I have classes to teach this afternoon, so I need to get going. Maybe some other time though?”

“Yeah, sure. I- Well I have your number, so I’ll text you, I guess,” Keith supplied.

“Sounds good. Tell me how our special lady is doing tonight, okay? I want updates.”

Keith smiled as he walked Lance to the door. “You got it.”


End file.
